Dirty Kisses
by Sailor-Nova343
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Kakashi and Sakura. Mixture of in-universe and OOU. Rated M for light eroticism and sex scenes.
1. Dirty Kisses

**Dirty Kisses **

* * *

Just a quick series of oneshots before I continue my ongoing stories!  
So, a quick disclaimer -_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, et_c-  
This was written to the songs 'Glad you came' by The Wanted, 'Call me maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen, and 'Mr Watson' by Ke$ha (of course!), so... you know what to expect.

Please enjoy, and review!

* * *

Sakura knocked on the closed door of her English Lit classroom. Her friends couldn't know, but inside she felt like she was on fire, tingling and trembling both with nervousness and excitement.

"I don't think he's here Sakura." Ino said, shifting her weight to her other hip and tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder impatiently. Beside her, Hinata gazed down the hall at Naruto at his locker. Sakura followed her gaze then shook her head.

"I'm sure he's here." Just as she spoke, the door opened with a soft click, and Kakashi Hatake leaned casually against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice soft. Sakura envied his calmness: she felt as though she might burst at any minute.

"Um, M-Mr Hatake, you said I could come after class for help on my book report? I don't know if you remember, but I was having trouble with the... the symbolism of the novel." she stammered, flushing red.  
It was ridiculous to still be embarassed like this, but she couldn't help it: with her friends beside her, it just reminded her all the more that she was doing something bad. This definitely wasn't allowed, it wasn't right, but Kakashi looked totally at ease while she could barely meet his eyes. Kakashi gave her a small smile, and she felt like she could collapse.

"Of course I remember. Come on in, then. Have you got your book with you?" he asked, opening the door wider and gesturing for her to enter.

"Uh-huh." she said with a nod.

"Bye Sakura." Hinata and Ino said, waving as they walked away.

"Bye-bye!" Sakura called after them as she walked into Mr Hatake's classroom.

He shut the door behind her with a soft click, and locked it just as quietly. The lights were off, and the blinds on the windows were half-closed, casting a pleasant shadow throughout the large room. Sakura noticed the chairs were stacked against the wall and his desk was clean of paper. It took her a few moments to realize that they were alone- and they were wasting precious time.  
She let her backpack slip to the floor, and she turned around. He was standing by his desk, a small orange book in his hands. Seeming to notice she was watching him, he looked up and slowly put the book back into his desk drawer. He took a few slow steps towards her, his hands back in his pockets, his eyes tracing her silhouette tenderly, carefully.  
She always felt self-conscious at the beginning: he had once said that he could spend forever just watching her breathe, but as he didn't say anything while he did so, she often wondered how she compared to her classmates, or the other teachers in his mind. She stood still, a blush creeping back onto her cheeks as she gazed at her feet. The beginning was always hard, always embarassing. But the end result was worth it a thousand times over.

Mr Hatake stepped closer still, now barely six feet away. She listened to the sounds of the school emptying: classes had been finished for over an hour, and the hallways were now almost devoid of students and staff alike.

"Sakura." He spoke softly, but in the silence it seemed to echo. Certainly his voice made her bones hum, but she knew that that was something quite different. She looked up at him, gave a tiny smile.

"Yes?"

And, as always, that was all it took.

He was upon her, his mouth on hers, opening hers, his hands at the small of her back, sliding downwards to her skirt, tugging down her panties, then back up to her neck, tangling in her hair, holding her to him. She pressed back against him hungrily; she was always greedy with him, wanting him from beginning to end. She tipped her chin up, stroked his tongue with hers and was rewarded with an appreciative grunt. Her breasts were pressing into his chest, her hips were crushed against his, and she knew it was only a matter of time... They made their way to the nearest group of desks; he lifted her onto them, where she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, moaning as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

"M-Mr Hatake..." she gasped, clinging to him as he licked the shell of her ear, removing her shoes and kneesocks as he did so. He gazed at her momentarily, aroused and fiery.

"You know what to call me outside of school hours, Sakura." he muttered into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers of pleasure cascading through her.

"Kakashi... Kakashi..." she moaned into his neck, her fingers buried in his silvery hair.

She could feel his erection pressing against her through his pants, and every part of her seemed to be throbbing at the contact. His fingers skillfully undid her button-up shirt in a moment, and her pink lace bra soon followed. Kakashi's lips softly trailed kisses down her collarbones, giving special attention to the hickeys that had not yet fully faded from the last time, until he finally reached her nipple, which he teased with his tongue while his fingers fondled the other. Sakura was gasping for breath, feeling as though she were suffocating in a cloud of ultimate pleasure- this was definitely beyond anything she'd ever imagined. Her own experiments with herself seemed like child's play in comparison to this, the big leagues, the world championship.

And she felt like the winner.

* * *

That's the first one done! By the way, I do not in any way support relationships between teachers and students, highschool or other. Just to let you know. Please review and tell me what you think! I've never done oneshots before, so I'm not sure if it's too long or too short...


	2. Divine Universe

**Divine Universe**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the naruto franchise, or any of its characters or themes.

* * *

It had been a while since Team 7 had gone to a hotspring, and Naruto was cheering the place down as they entered the facility. Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Shut up, Naruto! You're so damn noisy!" Sakura hissed at him, but he didn't stop. Kakashi walked towards them from the front desk, his ecchi book in front of his nose. The secretary started to say something else, but Naruto interrupted loudly.

"Awesome, a hotspring! Last one in is a rotten egg!" Naruto cheered as he dashed away to the boys' changerooms, Sasuke and Kakashi walking behind him.

Sakura waved them goodbye, then sighed, walking towards the girls' changerooms. It would be nice to have a girl on the team: she was always alone at hotsprings.  
Slowly she undressed and folded her clothes neatly into the basket. She washed herself off at one of the small shower stations, then wrapped a towel around herself and stepped through the curtain to the hotsprings. To her surprise, it was completely empty.

"I guess nobody's using the hot spring right now." she murmured to herself, peering around in the steam.  
To be fair, they weren't exactly in a city: their mission in the Hidden Cloud had finished two days ago, and they were on the road back home when they'd spotted the tiny hot spring building. The secretary, at least, had looked surprised to see visitors.

Happy she wouldn't feel self-conscious at all, Sakura slipped out of her towel and into the warm water with a contented sigh. She wondered if the boys were alone, too. She giggled, fully appreciating that there was no-one else with her, and floated on her back, looking up at the pink sky.  
It was still quite early for a sunset, she thought pensively as she slowly floated towards the back of the large pool. The air was cool, giving her goosebumps on her front. She floated still further away from the entrance, smiling as her long pink hair swirled around her and she traced her fingers up her sides.

"Sakura?"

She sat up abruptly, sank, coughed, staggered in shock: Kakashi was standing just a few feet away from her, looking surprised.

"S-Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, crouching down in the water, cursing herself, not only for leaving her towel so far away, but for being so shameless when she thought she was alone. She met Kakashi's eyes warily: he had almost certainly seen her completely naked a few seconds earlier.

"What are you doing on this side of the pool?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm on my side!" she exclaimed indignantly, feeling ridiculous, crouched on her knees like a monk. "_You're _the one on the wrong side!" she said, pointing a finger at him. He frowned slightly, glanced around. Sakura couldn't help it- she smiled: Kakashi-sensei even wore his mask in a _hotspring. _

"Look. The secretary didn't tell us- the fence doesn't go all the way." he said, pointing back towards the way they'd came. He was right: about ten feet earlier, the dividing fence stopped, yellow construction tape slung over it. Now that the initial shock had faded, embarassment hit Sakura like a brick.

"W-Well, they should put signs up!" Sakura exclaimed hotly, not meeting Kakashi's eyes. "I can't even believe... What if you'd been a sexual predator...? And what if _Sasuke _saw me, then what the hell would I do...? Goddamnit, who does this to people!" Sakura exclaimed, facing away from Kakashi as she stood up and vented. She wasn't really that angry; she just didn't want him to see her blushing.  
It was so much worse, of course, because she wasn't blushing because he'd seen her naked. She was blushing because she had hardly been able to keep her eyes off _his _body.

A tingling excitement had warmed her stomach, even as she was spluttering in shock, as her eyes ran over the muscular chest, the lean, strong arms, the toned stomach that her sensei hid under his black longsleeve. Not to mention he either didn't notice or didn't care that the waterline was well below his hips, right at the height that those sexy men in magazines seem to wear their underwear- so you can't see anything, but _God _you want to. Drops of water dripped off his shoulders, ran down his stomach, and Sakura had had a fleeting, ridiculous sense of jealousy. Because she wanted to touch him, too.

"Sakura-" Kakashi reached out and patted her head awkwardly.  
Sakura bit down on her bottom lip painfully: his touch had sent a very painful shock through her, like an overdose of electricity. She turned around, remembering too late that she should have bent down again. What Kakashi saw, even if it was for a brief moment, made his mind go blank.

Sakura's long, wet hair hung in streams, fanning over her shoulders and hanging in curtains down her chest. Her stomach was pale like moonlight, and even covered by her Godiva-like hair, it was clear that her nipples were very much erect. Her face was flushed, warm from the onsen steam, her green eyes hazy above her mouth, whose lips were parted, the bottom one swollen and red.  
A thousand days passed in the two seconds it took her to realize what he was seeing. She flushed even more and looked down at the water, as though willing it to raise itself up to cover her. Her knees were locked, refusing to bend. And so she stayed standing, her eyes fixed on the water. Kakashi looked away too, up to the sky, although his mind was still racing, re-creating and adoring once again what he'd just been looking at.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think Naruto's fainted, 'cuz of the steam." Sasuke's voice came from the boys' side, back by the changerooms. His voice jerked them both awake.

Sakura plummeted into the water like a stone and Kakashi quickly went back the way he'd come. Sakura followed suite, swimming like a maniac back to her towel. Her mind was both blank and buzzing at once. Shock at herself, at him, at everything was overwhelming her, and she soon leaned back against one of the cool, smooth rocks lining the edge of the hotspring to rest.  
Sasuke's voice had sent a lightning bolt of horror and confusion ricocheting through her, not just because she'd fogotten he was there, but because she had seen Kakashi-sensei almost fully naked... and she had liked his body better than Sasuke's.

_What is happening to me? _Sakura felt like pleading with the heavens.  
She barely knew herself any more; why had she been so attracted to Kakashi-sensei's body? Why hadn't she stayed under the water? Why had _he _not looked away at once? As she clambered out of the hotspring and wrapped her towel around herself, she couldn't help but wonder what Kakashi was thinking.  
Because she knew he'd looked at her. He had looked at her in a way nobody had ever looked at her before. And as much as she tried to deny it, she knew she had liked it.

She had liked it in a way that scared her as it excited her, and she knew what she'd be dreaming about for the next while.


	3. Child's Play

**Child's play**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

"Okay, okay, my turn. Er... Hinata! Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked, her eyes sparkling as she put the bottle to her lips and swallowed eagerly before handing it to Tenten. Hinata squirmed uncertainly for a moment before deciding.

"Truth." Sakura grinned widely.

"Have you ever..." she paused, watching with amusment as Hinata watched her apprehensively. "Have you ever masturbated while thinking about Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
Hinata's face turned pink so quickly, it was like someone had flipped a lightswitch.

"Wh-what?" she murmured as Tenten, Sakura, Temari, and Ino all burst into drunken laughter.

"Well, have you?" Ino asked, her smile tipping up lopsidedly. Hinata stammered incoherently for a few minutes.

"Come on, have you, have you?" Temari crooned, leaning on Hinata's shoulder and grinning up at her.

"Fine, yes! Are you happy now?" Hinata burst out in a shrill voice, her face so red it looked almost purple.

There was a short silence, and then the girls all collapsed into giggles again. Their game of truth and dare continued the whole length of the party. Finally, there were just sixteen people left, most of them passed out on the floor or sofas of the college dormitory.

"It's just you and me, then, Hinata." Sakura hiccoughed, wiping her mouth and tossing the empty bottle away.  
Tenten and Temari had decided that perhaps they should study for their midterm, which was in two days, and Ino had long since disappeared with a boy from the party, possibly her boyfriend, possibly not.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Hinata asked. Sakura chewed her lip in mock-consideration, watching Hinata watching her. Her friend was easily the most beautiful girl she knew; long, silky black hair, enviable curves, clear skin and lovely milky eyes, but even with all this, she was so shy and unconfident that she could barely speak to the guy she had a massive crush on.

"Dare." she said loudly. "Dare!" she shouted, momentarily stirring Kiba on the couch behind her. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Sakura, I dare you to seduce Mr Hatake before the end of the week." Sakura coughed, wiped her eyes.

"What?" Hinata repeated the dare, looking very smug. Sakura wondered if this was revenge for the masturbation question.

"Do...What?" Sakura asked again. Hinata leaned forwards.

"You heard me, Sakura Haruno. I dare you to seduce Mr Hatake -that means full-on sex- before the end of the week. And if you think I'll let you off this, you've got another thing coming. You're doing it." Hinata gave her a small, deadly smile. "What are best friends for?" she asked, sitting back and giggling. Sakura's eyes flew to the BFF necklace hanging around Hinata's neck, and knew at once that she was dead serious.

"Alright." Sakura's voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat and started again, feeling the start of a hangover already. "But can we do it like a pact? A friendship pact?" she asked, feeling her manipulative side showing again. Hinata was not that innocent, but she was too innocent to not blindly trust her best friend. Especially when her best friend knew that.

"Okay. What kind of pact?" she asked smiling. Sakura took her hand and held it tightly.

"If I do this, you've gotta do something, too."

"Okay."

"I do this, you confess to Naruto."

"..._What?"  
_  
Two days later, Sakura had recovered from her hangover, and was spending nearly every minute of her day wishing she hadn't gone to the party. Not only had she had to stagger back to her own dorm drunk as a skunk, but she'd somehow ended up cutting her hair with a kitchen knife, and her hair now looked like dandelion's take on a fashion-forward, edgy bob.  
In other words, it was short, jagged, and furry.

She sighed, ruefully running her fingers through her hair, sighing again as her fingers emerged far earlier than they had just a few days ago, when she had proudly boasted hair that flowed down her back. She walked into the lecture room, found her usual seat next to Ino, who always ended up snoring quietly through the whole thing, and dumped her bag down with a sigh.  
She loved college, and although none of her friends did, she loved her classes. She even loved the tests and homework. There was only one thing she loved more, and unfortunately, Hinata knew, had known for months.

_Speak of the devil, _Sakura thought, sinking further down into her thick fleece sweater as Kakashi Hatake, the English professer, walked into the large room, fashionably late as always.  
Sakura closed her eyes and listened to his voice, soft and calm, which washed her tension away like a cool shower or a slow massage.  
The lecture ended, and Sakura nudged Ino, who woke up with a snort.

"Hey, Sakura!" she mumbled, clambering out of her chair and stretching.

"I need a double-cupped Venti, extra-ice frappucino, two shots apagotto style with one pump caramal drizzle under and on top of some nice whipped cream." Ino yawned, stretching. "Wanna come, Sakura?" she gestured to the door. Sakura didn't meet her eyes and shook her head.

"No, thanks. I've gotta ask... I've gotta talk to Mr Hatake." she said, her stomach unpleasantly alive with butterflies.  
Could she do this? Did she really, really have to? Did she _want _to?  
Ino eyed her curiously for a minute, then checked her phone, waved, and left. The auditorium was slowly emptying as students collected their papers and laptops.

Sakura made her way down the stairs, not looking at Mr Hatake, who was on his laptop, shutting it off, getting ready to leave. As she walked towards him, she wondered if she was actually feeling sick: her stomach felt like it was suspended in the air, like she was on a rollercoaster, dropping quickly.

"Did you need something?" Kakashi Hatake was giving her a quizzical smile. His hair was all over the place, sexy, as though he'd just rolled out of bed.  
His light grey t-shirt hinted at a toned, muscular body and hinted at his age: only a few years older than her, really. He was the youngest professor in the department, certainly. Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, the words 'SEDUCE MR HATAKE' burning brightly in her brain.

"Mr Hatake... there's just something I wanted to ask you." Sakura said, in as seductive a voice as she could manage while her heart was pounding a million miles an hour. She was aware of the last couple students walking out the door. They were alone.

"Sure. What's up?" he asked, leaning back against his desk. Sakura couldn't help but notice how effortlessly sexy he looked. His gaze was warm and friendly, clearly not expecting what she was thinking.

"Um, I actually just had a couple questions for the college newsletter." she said as she pulled a notepad and pen out of her bag. Thank God she was acutally the editor.

"Seeing as you're new this year and all, um, the student body just wanted to get to know you better." _I _want to get to know you better, Sakura added silently.  
Although she was legally an adult, and had both seduced and been seduced by a handful of men, she wasn't known for her prowess in the flirting area. That was definitely more Ino's thing.

"Okay." Kakashi said shrugging. "What did you want to ask?" he gestured for her to sit down in his chair, and she did so, subtly letting her sweater unzip to reveal the lace of her black bra as she crossed her legs.

"Thanks. Okay, first question... What's your hometown?"

"Munich."

"Favourite book?"

"Clockwork Orange."

"Okay..." Sakura scribbled his answers down, breathing deeply as she prepared herself for the next question. Hinata was going to pay a thousand times over if this went wrong.

"Are you single?" she asked, raising her head to look at him. He didn't look at all surprised by the question.

"Yes." She nodded, trying not to look as though that was significant to her.

"Do you have any... I don't know... crazy fantasies?" she asked, not-very-subtly opening her sweater a little further.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and stood up. He walked towards her slowly, bent down until his mouth was at her ear. Sakura's heart was thudding in her chest so hard she felt she might faint. He grinned.

"Sakura, next time you try to seduce someone... don't pick a professional." he said huskily.

She sat in his chair as he walked away, taking his laptop with him. When she finally felt she could move again, she spotted a small orange book on his desk. She picked it up, and read the title.  
'_Erotic Romance'  
_He was a professional, alright._  
_


	4. Transient Being

**Transient Being**

* * *

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, I love you." The warm summer breeze teased Sakura's short pink hair and tugged at her long summer dress as she stood in front of Kakashi Hatake and confessed the feelings she'd been harbouring for years and years... since they'd met, really.

"Sakura, you know you shouldn't tease old men." Kakashi chided her casually, still focused on his Make Out Paradise. Sakura lost her patience; she'd ever had a good hold on it to begin with.

"I'm serious!" she said, clenching her fists. If she were speaking to Naruto, she would've hit him into the ground. But she couldn't and woudn't hit Kakashi-sensei. The anger in her voice made him look up.

"Serious about what?" he asked. Sakura took a deep breath. It had been hard enough the first time! She raised her hand, pointed straight at him so he paid attention.

"Listen to me! I love you." she said clearly, looking straight at him.  
Kakashi said nothing, just looked at her.

Now feeling a little silly but mostly relieved, Sakura turned around and walked away back down the empty street. She had known he wouldn't answer. She had known he wouldn't take her seriously. But after so many years, so much time together... _not _telling him was no longer an option.

She broke into a run and turned down street after street. It had been a while since she'd gone for a run, and right now adrenaline was pulsing through her, and the wind in her hair felt so good, she felt like she could run away from her past and sprint straight into the future.  
She ran down to the beach, holding her long skirt bunched in her hands as she sloshed through the icy water, her feet turning numb. The sun began to set as she returned to the village, still running, and ran with no real destination in mind.  
It was dusky and refreshingly cool by the time she fell into a swing outside the training centre. She waited until her heartbeat and breathing slowed before she allowed any conscious thoughts to venture into her mind. She began to swing slowly, the breeze billowing in her skirt as she gained height and speed. Her thoughts drifted back to Kakashi-sensei, and she bent backwards, lowering her head and closing her eyes as the fast air fanned her face.  
She felt nothing but relief for ridding herself of the burden she'd guarded and carried for what felt like her whole life. She wasn't worried about the future: Kakashi-sensei probably forgot what she'd said already, or hadn't taken her seriously, despite what she'd said to make him do so.  
All that was left for her was the here and now, and she would let her love, now set free from the prison of her lips, drift like the wind, wild and soft and omnipresent.

"Sakura." Her eyes snapped open. Kakashi was standing a few feet behind her swing. Sakura sat up and waited silently as her swing slowed down.

"You can run for a very long time." Kakashi said quietly, but his voice carried perfectly in the hush of the evening. Sakura let her bare toes brush the soft grass as she slowed to a halt.

"Did you follow me?" She was surprised by the steadiness of her voice. She heard Kakashi step closer.

"Sort of. I was looking for you." he said. Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad you came." she murmured as she stood up and faced him. His dark eyes were shadowy, his hands were in his pockets. As usual, she had trouble telling if he was smiling or not, with his mask on.  
He looked as he always did, reinforcing Sakura's belief that nothing had changed, for him anyways.  
A question bubbled to her lips, and as always, she made no effort to suppress it.

"Why were you looking for me? Did you want something?" she asked, twisting her fingers together behind her back. Kakashi raised his hand, and Sakura thought he was going to give her something until his fingers threaded lightly through her hair.

"Yeah," he said, and his hand slid out from her hair and passed over her eyes, blindfolding her.  
Her mouth had just begun to form another 'what' when a pair of cool lips brushed over her own.

"You." he whispered before kissing her deeply, pulling her to him as he opened her mouth with his.  
Sakura knew, deep in the recesses of her consciousness, that her universe would never be the same. Because Kakashi-sensei had taken his mask off, and was kissing her. Because he loved her, too.  
And she loved him more than anything.


	5. Etheral Stars

**Etheral stars**

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters!

* * *

Kakashi rolled over, got to his knees, and silently left the tent. Their mission had been successful, and they would surely reach the village in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Shirtless and barefoot, he made his way noiselessly down towards the edge of the lake they were camped next to. He stripped down and waded into the cold water, gazing up at the bright white moon above him.

He swam in long, smooth strokes towards the middle of the lake. A strange noise came from ahead of him, and he stopped and began to tread water, gazing steadily towards the other edge of the lake. Another tinkling laugh echoed around him, and he frowned.

"Sakura?" he asked warily.  
The glinting reflection of the moon above seemed to be sparkling, growing brighter and brighter as the giggling became clearer, sounded closer. A figure bobbed to the surface a few feet away, making Kakashi start.

Any number of enemy jutsus could be behind this, he knew, but at the same time, he sensed it wasn't dangerous. If anything, it seemed... otherworldly. The little figure tossed her hair, looked around, saw him, and splashed below the surface again. He kept as still as he could, focusing on the water of the lake, looking for disturbance beneath its calm surface, finding nothing.  
A giggle behind him caught him by surprise, and he whipped around, ungainly in the deep water. Sakura was in front of him, giggling like a twelve-year-old, her eyes shining mischievously.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes: something was very wrong with her. For a start, she didn't bob up and down in the water at all- she was as still as if she were standing on ground. Not to mention her hair was behaving very strangely: it seemed neither wet nor dry, just very very flowy, streaming around her, even defying gravity as it swirled gently about her face.  
Her skin was far paler, her eyes far greener than they should be. Her smile was provocative, and she twirled and danced before him, her swirling hair not concealing the fact she was wearing absolutely nothing. Her breasts were small and pert, and she did nothing to hide them.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked after clearing his throat a few times, carefully looking only at her face. Sakura, or ether-Sakura, pouted, frowning, then giggled again, twirling around, sending sparkling drops of water cascading around her like jewels.

"Are you playing with me, Kakashi-sensei? It's me, of course." she said, frolicking in the water.

"But you're different... you're not Sakura at all." he said, narrowing his eyes. She spun around, her eyes narrowing as a smirk spread over her cheeks.

"Let me prove it's me." she said, and ducked beneath the surface of the water again.

Barely a second later, she popped up right in front of him, seizing his shoulders in a powerful grip. His eyes widened as, with a liscentious smile, she wrapped her legs around his hips and rubbed against him, mewling like a kitten. Kakashi jerked in shock, struggling to break her hold.

"Don't you like it?" she asked, extending her tongue and trailing it lightly along his jawline. Kakashi said nothing, but struggled more.

If this was an enemy justsu, a trap, he was falling straight into it. Ether-Sakura trailed her hands down to his hips, began repositioning herself over his crotch. Kakashi realized with a spasm of shock -and something else- that she planned to mount him.  
Seizing his opportunity, he bit down hard on ehter-Sakura's neck and pushed her off of him. She somersaulted in the water, drifted away, then surfaced again, dry as day and smirking at him. She trailed her fingers lightly over her shoulder, where Kakashi's teeth had made a red mark on her skin.

"Ooh, Kakashi-sensei... you like to play dirty, don't you?" she said, licking her lips.

"Which village do you work for? Who sent you?" Kakashi asked coldly, his Sharingan trained on her sparkling emerald eyes. She saw it and burst into another fit of giggles.

"Silly boy, that won't work on me. And I don't work for anybody, for any village. My only master is you." she whispered huskily in his ear, then splashed beneath the water again. She emerged on his other side, her head rolling on her neck before she giggled again.

"How do you want me?" she asked, leaning backwards and running her hands over her flat stomach, over her small breasts.

"Like this?" she asked, flashing him a pearly white smile as she began to change before his very eyes. A few seconds later, ether-Sakura stood before him, running a hand over her impressive curves. Her breasts were now significantly larger, her hips fuller, her waist more defined.

"How's this?" she asked, coming closer and pressing against him once more. He took his hand and pulled it to her chest.

"Better? More to play with, of course." She giggled again, seeing something in his expression.

She rolled in the water like a seal, then ducked beneath the surface. Kakashi took the moment to shake his head, ask himself what the hell he was doing. He was hallucinating, quite probably, but was he actually _enjoying _what was happening? Ether-Sakura popped back up right at that moment, interrupting his thoughts and nearly giving him a heart-attack.

"I think you like this body better, don't you? Oh, you're so naughty, Kakashi-sensei..." ether-Sakura said, biting down on her finger and tossing her flowing hair over her shoulder.  
Ether-Sakura stood before him, flaunting and playing with and in the stolen body of a much younger Sakura, barely into her teenage years.  
Kakashi averted his eyes automatically: there were some things that were just wrong, even in situations like these where he might have legitimately lost his mind. Ether-Sakura noticed his discomfort of course, and frolicked around him, kissing his nipples, licking his neck, touching him below the water. She stopped for a moment, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Come play with me, Kakashi-sensei." she said, and her voice seemed to hang in the air like a fog. The world spun, the water surged upwards and evaporated. Kakashi opened his eyes and realized with a jolt that he was floating, hundreds and hundreds of feet above the ground. Ether-Sakura smiled at him.

"Relax, Kakashi-sensei. You won't fall. You'll just experience pleasure more acutely." she said, giving him a dirty smile. Without the water to protect him, Kakashi felt vulnerable and more aware of his utter nakedness and the strangeness of his situation.

He was now positive that this was not enemy jutsu: unless he had somehow fallen under a genjutsu, he knew of no power that could transport a human being hundreds of feet in the air and keep him floating.  
Not to mention that ether-Sakura hadn't made a single hand movement that even looked suspicious. Unless you counted extreme eroticism as being suspicious.

In the air, ether-Sakura moved like a mermaid, twirling and kicking towards him. He moved his legs tentatively, and to his surprise, shot towards her.  
She caught him tightly in her arms, kissed his chest, gave him a naughty smile, then licked his semi-hard cock from base to tip. It stiffened immediately, and she enveloped it in her warm, moist mouth, teasing it with her tongue before she began to suck. Kakashi lost his control, and buried his hands in her swirling hair, which felt cool and smooth.

She had been right when she'd said that he would experience pleasure more acutely- Kakashi felt like he was flying at a thousand miles an hour, wind in his face, blowing through his hair as the most beautiful sensations assaulted his five senses, and the most delicious sensation spread over and caressed and teased and tormented his loins. But soon not even that was enough for either him or ether-Sakura, who returned her body to its original form and positioned herself above him.

"Take me twice, okay?" she asked with a childish smile, which was entirely unsuitable for the situation. With another smile, she sank slowly down, embedding him in a tight warmth like he could never have imagined. Kakashi Hatake gave himself over to absolute pleasure.

"Kakashi-sensei, wake up! Time to go. Geez, you never oversleep? What's wrong with you?" Sakura chided him as she shook his shoulder. Kakashi opened his eyes and after a few moments of utter confusion, sat up.

Make-out paradise fell off of his chest, still open.


End file.
